A Late Adventure
by Tegan8759
Summary: This story is about a sixteen year old boy in the Kalos region. He is starting a late adventure in the world of Pokemon. He is bound to make new friends and take on some tough Gym leaders during the journey.


A Late Adventure.

Frost was not even close to the average sixteen year old boy. He worked most of his time at his fathers potion shop in Aquacorde Town. Though he knew almost everything there is to know about Pokemon, he didn't even have one. He always wanted to go on an adventure and he was at the age, but his father would never allow it. He always needed his help in the shop. His father had always been shy and rarely spoke a word to him or any of the customers. That's why he mostly worked in the back. Unpacking and stocking the shelves full. It was really rare to see something out of place at the store. Frost covered that front end. He was the cashier and mostly dealt with all the customers questions. Thats where he learned almost everything about Pokemon and their needs.

Frost never met his mother. He was told that she had died during birth to him. His father, was a trainer long ago. That is where he met his wife, during his travels in the Hoenn region. He released all his pokemon when Frost was born. All except for one which was a Zigzagoon that was caught by his wife and traded over to him. It was the only pokemon that she used in battle. Frost and his father never had the best relationship with each other. He knew that his father blamed him for his mothers death but there was nothing that he could do to earn his affection.

As he worked in the potion shop, everyday he would see trainers come in for the potions and stadus medication. He met lots of Pokemon and even seen some epic battles in the streets just outside the shop. The only pokemon he really knew closely was the family pet. His mothers Zigzagoon that sat at the edge of the counter. Though he never seen it in an actual battle, he knew it could hold itself to the wild pokemon it came across behind the shop. It was a very happy pokemon, though it missed its origial trainer, it loved Frost. They were best friends since the day that they met.

Today was the day that would change Frost's life for the better. It was the start of his adventure and he didn't know it. That morning he was wakened by his father.

"Frost, I am leaving for a delivery in Vaniville Town, I will be home just after noon." and without waiting for a response, he left with a box full of potions.

Frost did his normal chores in the morning. Feeding Zigzagoon, and making sure that all the shelves were fully stalked and ready for the trainers. Frost stared for a moment at the potion. He realized that he had never been in a battle before. He has seen them, many times, and new a lot of good strategies but never actually controlled and guided a pokemon to victory. He then realized that it was time to open. He switched the sign on the door to open. He looked at Zigzagoon and nodded, "Ready?" he asked. Zigzagoon smiled and jumped to his normal spot on the counter wateing for the soon arriving trainers. Frost also took his spot behind the counter. Hours passed and they didn't have one customer. It was about eleven when a young looking trainer walked into the shop. She had a bright red skirt on and a matching hat with a white flower on top. She was beautiful.

"How may I help you?" asked Frost. He tried to make his voice deeper then it was to sound more manly but the words came out too fast and left his voice squeaking. The young trainer giggled, even Zigzagoon chuckled a little. His face flooded red and he gave a glare at Zigzagoon that almost left him paralyzed.

"Hello, My name is Serina and I need to buy some potions. Today is the day that I will finally beat Viola." She spun around revealing two small pokeballs attached to her bag. "Would you like to see my winning team?' She asked. Without even waiting for Frost answers she threw the two balls in the air. Letting out two Pokemon. One was a small, yellow fox Pokemon, named Fenniken. "This is my Fenniken, its going to be the star of the show today" she announced.

"I bet, its a fire type, so it should be able to take out Viola's bug type Pokemon" Frost then looked at her other Pokemon. At first all he could see was a small red flower. Then suddenly it flipped arround revealing the small Fairy type on top.

"This is Flabebe. She is the newest member to my team" Flabebe let out a charm full cry and floated around Serina, causing her to spin around once more. She was happy to have met a great trainer. "How many potions will you need today" Frost asked.

"Wait!" Serina shouted. "Are you going to show me your Pokemon?"

"Oh... um.. I don't have any." Frost answered slowly. Serinas attitude totally changed within three seconds. "What about that totally cute Zigzagoon?" She rushed over to the small pokemon and snatched it up into her arms. Zigzagoon had no time to react. It was already wrapped in Serinas arms.

"That is my fathers Zigzagoon." He didn't want to tell her it was originally his mothers. That would have just been to much explaining, so he let it slide. " I really want one though"

Serina tilted her hat back a little to reveal her face. " How about this then, I challange you and Zigzagoon to a battle. If I win, I get half price on the five potions I need. If you win, I promise to help you catch your first Pokemon." She looked at Zigzagoon. "What do you think Zigzagoon?" She asked. Zigzagoon then jumped from Serina to Frost and let out a light cry. It was agreeing with Serina. It was ready for its first battle in sixteen years.

"I cant just leave the shop unattended" and right then, Serina flipped the open sign to closed. Frost smiled and held out his hand. "Its a deal, besides how could I pass up this opportunity." They both walked outside the shop, Frost locking the door behind him.

"Lets have our battle on top of the North Bridge." Serina suggested. " That would be a great spot for your first battle." Frost then remembered that it was his first battle. He started to slow his steps to buy time for his nerves to flow away.

"Alrighty, We are here!" Serina shouted. "One on one battle, ill take the this side." Frost nodded in agreement and looked at Zigzagoon. It was also a bit nervous too. "It will be okay Zigzagoon, just give it your all and we will have nothing to worry about."

Serina spun around again. "Okay Flabebe, knock em' out." She threw the ball high in the air and the red flower appeared on the battle field.

"Zigzagoon, take your place." Frost said firmly. It dashed in a Zigzag motion to its side of the field.

"I will let you move first, sense it is your first battle" said Serina. She giggled and took her battle stance.

"Alright Zigzagoon. Use Headbutt." The small Pokemon picked up speed within seconds. It was traveling left and right.

"Flabebe, use Vine Whip!" Small vines shot out of the bud of the flower wrapping around Zigzagoon stopping it in its tracks.

"Through it in the air and let go" shouted Serina. Flabebe fallowed its orders and sent Zigzagoon into the air. When it was released, Flabebe sent zigzagon crashing into the ground.

"Whoa, Zigagoon! Are you okay" Frost waited for the dust to clear and saw that his Pokemon was standing. "How did that survive the crash?" Serina shouted. "My Zigzagoon knows how to take a hit, lets see if your Flabebe can too!" Right then Frost commanded a Sand Attack. Zigzagoon slashed its spiky tail across the dirt sending it directly at Flabebe. Its was blinded by the attack.

"No Flabebe!" shouted Sarina. Flabebe began spinning around, trying to shake all the dirt from its face and eyes.

"Lets end this, Zigzagoon Headbutt!" Zigzagoon leaped forward at the foe gaining speed with a zigzag motion that it was building.

"Hurry Flabebe use Fairy Wind" Flabebe not being able to see sent the wind into the wrong direction. It shot directly behind Zigzagoon causing it to hover with the wind blowing directly at Flabebe. It hit Flabebe making it faint with the critical hit. Frost had won the battle.


End file.
